A mobile application service provider provides information and services to the vehicles of subscribers from a data center through a vehicle installed wireless telecommunication apparatus. Examples of types of services provided are emergency response assistance, roadside service assistance, location-based services such as turn-by-turn directions, phone number directory lookup assistance, and points of interest lookup.
Currently, locating stolen vehicles requires manual vehicle occupant intervention or a third-party operator announcing the location of the stolen vehicle. Thus, there is a significant need for employing a mobile application service provider in locating and aiding in the pursuit of stolen vehicles.